


Bad SINning Baby

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Exhibitionism, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Juri proves to be more of a hassle than Chun could've imagined when she took on the job of being her Mommy.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Juri Han
Series: September Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 5





	Bad SINning Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Juri, please behave.”

Chun-Li was a woman of principles. A member of Interpol, she put her skills to the test not only when she fought against a rival of equal merit, but whenever the criminals that she had to apprehend tried to fight back against her. Usually, they ended up with their faces buried in the dirt and their legs in the air, thanks to a combination of her raw physical strength and the skills that she had honed after many years.

Even the mighty Juri Han, a member of Shadaloo who had been experimented on to allow her to perform superhuman feats, fell in the face of her experience despite the physical disadvantage. After sending her packing and dismantling Shadaloo’s latest operation, the black-haired woman thought that she had a chance to breathe for once in her life.

Then the girl showed up at her door in a ridiculous outfit. Or rather, lack of one. The martial artist smiled and giggled at her while wearing nothing more than a diaper themed after the pants that she usually wore, the image of her naughty self burned into the older woman’s mind.

She tried to turn her away, but it was impossible. The diaper-wearing babygirl just kept on pestering her, no matter how hard she tried to turn her away. Eventually, she just gave up and took her in with a few stipulations. Unfortunately, the Officer forgot to cover a certain case for their little arrangement.

“But I want it!” Juri cried out as she tugged at a pretty looking bear on one of the shelves of the market the two women found themselves in, thankfully dressed like a proper baby girl at this point. A cute sundress that… wasn’t exactly long enough to cover up her diaper. Still, it was one of the few outfits that she didn’t throw a fit about, so it worked for what it was.

Chun-Li sighed and shook her head as she grabbed the teddy bear from her makeshift daughter’s hands. “You already have a teddy at home, Juri. Don’t you like that one?” While she talked down to the girl, her cheeks were flushing red. Treating her like this was… not exactly the most dignified thing that she could do. Especially since the girl didn’t seem to feel any sort of shame.

“I do! But I want another! They’re super comfy and cute!” The younger girl proclaimed and giggled as she yanked it back from her ‘Mom’, hugging it and snuggling it as the diaper crinkled between her thighs. “I wanna lotta plushies, Mom!” 

The black-haired woman’s eye twitched. That childish way of speaking was getting on her nerves, but she wouldn’t bring herself to hurt her. Even if she was a capable fighter, their arrangement meant that it would essentially be child abuse. And she knew how loud the girl’s screams could be…

“Look, Juri. Mom only has so much cash, since the big boys that pay her only want to give her that much. Can’t we save it for your birthday? Then you can have two plushies instead of one.” Chun-Li tried to bargain, as a crowd slowly gathered around them to make her cheeks flush even redder. 

Just her luck, trying to discipline the girl meant that she was far too loud. Which in turn meant that a crowd started gathering, a crowd that couldn’t keep to themselves. They whispered and chattered, giggling amongst themselves as they watched the bigger woman try to deal with her infantile daughter.

“No! I wanna bear!” Juri cried out defiantly as she stomped down, her cute booties keeping her from being hurt. Despite being disarmed and unable to hurt anybody thanks to the thickly padded booties and gloves, that didn’t stop her from hugging things. And with how much she ramped up that childishness of hers, just to mock and play around with the woman that she had forced to be her mommy, there was no way she was going to let go of that bear…

The crowd that had gathered around them snickered and giggled at the way that the adult baby behaved, each of them grinning amongst themselves. It was humiliating to the makeshift parent, especially as they pointed at her. She hadn’t asked to take care of her, and yet…

“Juri. If you don’t give back that bear right now, you’re going to be in serious trouble little lady.” Chun-Li had to show that she was serious. She couldn’t just let the overgrown child do as she pleased, otherwise she’d never learn. She’d keep on acting like she owned the place, as long as the two were outside. She understood that if she misbehaved while they were in their home, she would get a spanking and a thorough lecture, but out here…

The young girl blew a raspberry at her Mom, huffing and hugging her bear even tighter. “Nuh! Not gonna!” She cried out, squishing her thighs together in defiance. The crinkling was embarrassing to hear, and it made the crowd laugh at the way she acted. But all of that was worth it, because it made her feel really good. In fact, she could feel her nipples brushing up against the fabric of her dress, making her own cheeks flush red in delight.

“I’m going to count to three. If you don’t give it back, I’m going to have to give you a spanking. You don’t want that, do you?” The black-haired ‘Mom’ did her best to stay firm, crossing her arms as she glared at her ‘daughter’.

Juri blew another raspberry, as she heard the ‘One’ count from her Mom’s lips. She was going to show her that she didn’t care about the threat! She was a baby, not a big girl that actually listened to orders or anything.

With her brilliant and terrible plan in mind, the younger girl squatted down as she heard the ‘Two’ count, the crowd watching in anticipation. Murmurs spread around, whispering and gasping, none of them sure that she was going to commit and do something so utterly infantile. She was a baby, but she wasn’t enough of one to actually shit herself in the open, was she? 

What they didn’t know was that the more that they stared at her and whispered about this possibility, the more she felt empowered to do it. The shame that she’d feel from it all made her heart tremble in delight. She could feel her nethers growing wet and needy, her ears ready as they picked up the signal...

“Thr-” Chun-Li spoke up, only to be cut off by her ‘Baby’ letting loose quite a stinky fart, one that made some of the audience back away in shock. It was horrid, it stank so bad that they could feel their nostrils clogging up, preventing them from getting another whiff any time soon.

Not long after that, the back of her diaper started drooping. Quite a lot even, as her heavy shit quickly filled her padding. She moaned and gasped, her pussy overflowing with juice while the crowd watched in shock and morbid curiosity. It couldn’t get any worse, she couldn’t be even more of a baby than that, right..?

“Ehehehe… Made a biiig poopy…” Juri drooled a little, having given herself a bit of a pleasure high from that intense and intentional mess. She could barely feel her legs, the poopy packed in the back of her diaper sinking further and further towards the ground. She could probably just drop onto her butt and she’d squish it all around, as if she was sitting in a bean bag chair.

Chun-Li stared at her with disgust and contempt. “Well!” She cried out as she stomped closer, grabbing the bear-hugging girl and yanking her onto her lap, using a nearby on-sale lawnchair to get a better grip. “Since you insist on being such a bad girl, I have to do this!”

The depraved baby girl felt a sharp sting on one of her asscheeks, causing her to let out a painful cry that was mixed with just enough pleasure. Then another, the pain growing as the martial artist poured more and more of her power into every slap. All of that being totally deserved, thanks to the way that she had openly disobeyed her Mom.

“I’m sowwy!” The tune of Juri’s cries quickly turned around as the martial artist Mom poured her Chi into her slaps, the sting from her butt overwhelming any sort of delight she could derive from this. It was just too much. So much that tears started rolling down her eyes, everything sinking in fast.

Once the mess had been compacted thanks to the repeated spanks, the Chi compressing it all into a pretty bulge instead of an overflowing load, Chun-Li stopped the baby girl’s punishment. All while the crowd remained stunned, some more pleased than others at the display…

“I’m not going to be as gentle next time, Baby. No more bad stuff, okay?” The girl’s Mom said, and received a sobbing nod in return. “Good Baby. Now, let’s go home, okay?” She chimed, her tune changing real quick as she let her ‘daughter’ down, holding her hand tight as they made their way past the crowd, their faces both red from the humiliation they both suffered.

...Of course, Juri wasn’t about to let this be the last time her dear Mom punished her in public. She was just going to be a good Baby for now, and then spring her trap another day. She couldn’t wait until then, the wet front of her diaper squishing as her imagination ran wild…

To think that Chun-Li thought that being a Mommy wouldn’t be that bad...


End file.
